


S w e e t T e m p t i o n

by MorningDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDeer/pseuds/MorningDeer





	S w e e t T e m p t i o n

"It's been a while since you last spoke to Luhan Hyung." Sehun walked over to Jongin and seat right next to him while looking at his Phone screen.

 

After the disagreement between Jongin and Luhan on the room allocation in their dorm, both party didn't even spoke a single word to each other since then. Sehun was being placed in the same room as Luhan and when Sehun initiated that he can changed his room allocation with Jongin, Jongin refused and he decided to share the same room with Kyungsoo instead.

 

"Huh ?" Jongin answered as he took off a side of his ear piece. Sehun rolled his eyes"I mean, it's about time that both of you should get back together again." After hearing that, Jongin divert his attention to his iPod. "Shouldn't he be the one to apologise to me ?" Jongin answered while scrolling through his iPod finding the song he wants to listen.

 

"Geez, here we go again." Sehun rolled his eyes for the second time. "Either way, in my point of view, I feel that both of you are in the wrong." Sehun replied.

 

"How's that ?" Kai asked as he keep his iPod since he couldn't find any intresting songs he want to listen.

 

"Ask Luhan Hyung, he'll be the answer to that question." Sehun smiled as he pat Kai on the back.

 

"THANKS FOR THE HELP OH SEHUN!" Kai replied sarcastically and gave Sehun a smack on his back as Sehun walked back to his room.

 

-Luhan's and Sehun's Room-

 

"Hyung, Can you get the matter over and done with ?" Sehun sigh as he walk over to his book shelf choosing a comic book.

 

"Huh ?" Luhan gave a puzzled look towards Sehun as he lie on his bed staring at the ceiling for no apparent reasons

 

*Geez, both of you have the same reaction.* Sehun snicker but Luhan caught that and Sehun act as if anything happened.

 

"I mean, it's about time that both of you should get back together again." Sehun rolled his eyes for the third time of the day.

 

"Why should I ? Shouldn't he be the one to apologize to me ?" Luhan hollered while pointing his fingers towards the door as if Jongin was standing there.

 

Sehun was not amused with the reaction and gave his most honest opinion. "Hyung, can the both of you cut it out. Both of you gave me the same replies and I'm giving you guys the same answer! JUST GET THE MATTER OVER AND DONE WITH!" And with that, Sehun slammed the door and took his comic book along with him to Appa Suho's room.

 

After Sehun slammed the door, Luhan stare at it for a couple of minutes before he digest what he just heard. "Sehun said that my replies are exactly the same as Jongin's." Luhan can help but giggled and blush at that comment!

 

After staring at the ceiling long enough, Luhan decided to head to the living room for a breather and god who knew that Jongin was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a football match. Luhan hesitated for a while but he ended up sitting on the couch besides Jongin.

 

Luhan faced the TV screen and it was a matched between Man Chester United and Chelsea. Luhan watched the match with intensive eyes and Jongin took noticed of that. He gave a low chuckled at his Hyung and hold luhan's hands.

 

Luhan was surprise as he felt the sudden warmth around his palm and fingers. Luhan noticed that Jongin placed his fingers around his and he can't help but blush. Luhan lie on Jongin's shoulder and can't help but to blush even more.

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry about the room allocation incident." Jongin said as his eyes is still fixed on to the TV.

 

"Jongin ah, I have to apologize to you as well." Luhan said while looking up. He can't help it as he was mesmerized by how define Jongin's Jawline is.

 

"Hyung, we're even I guess." Jongin looked down at Luhan and made eye contact with him. Jongin felt as if the temperature in the room is getting warmer.

 

Luhan noticed the faint pink colour on Jongin's cheek. He tighted his grip on Jongin's hand. "So apology accepted ?" He asked with a smile that makes Jongin feels like he is in heaven.

 

"Apology accepted." Jongin gave a smile as pulled Luhan closer to him and wrap his fingers around Luhan's.


End file.
